


The Prettiest Little Bakery in Iowa

by queenofharts1



Category: WWE
Genre: Based A Little On Ouran High School Host Club, Based On My Current Job, Everyone Has Sex With Or In Front Of Seth In Some Way Because Seth Deserves Some Loving, Everyone is Bisexual Because Store Rules, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, He's a Good Boy, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1/pseuds/queenofharts1
Summary: Seth is pretty, bisexual and can bake one helluva tasty dessert.Lucky for him those are the requirements needed to work at "Flambe Bakery", the most popular bakery in all of Iowa and his dream job.Little did he know that said bakery would bring him amazing friends, life changing escapades and help teach him about life and himself.So, will Seth help raise the bakery to new heights? Maybe!Will he find the recipe to make the ULTIMATE PIE???? Possibly!Will his virginity remain intact? NOPE!!!!Find out this and more on: THE PRETTIEST LITTLE BAKERY IN IOWA!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I work in a bakery now......and THIS popped into my head!  
> It's based on the WWE characters but if you squint, do a handstand and cover your eyes with tissue paper  
> you can see elements of Ouran High School Host Club which I just revisited the abridged series of recently.  
> I hope you like it and please comment on it! : )

Flambé Bakery Baker Requirements:

  1. Must Be Attractive, Handsome and/or Pretty
  2. Must Be Bisexual
  3. Must Be Talented At Crafting One Or More Baked Goods



Of course, Seth had done a double take when he’d first read those infamous rules, but he knew from past experiences it’s best to go with the flow and appreciate the fact that he fit the guidelines perfectly. Besides it’s not like the rules didn’t fit the motif. 1. Flambé=covered in liquor and set on fire, some pastries were served this way….and the bakers made you feel like a drooling drunk by how blazingly hot they were. 2. He assumed this was so you could easily pretend to be interested in your customers and flirt effortlessly with them to get them to buy more. It was a good trick. Hopefully, being a virgin wasn’t a problem….

And finally, 3. It isn’t just any bakery we’re talking about here, this is THE most popular bakery in the entirety of Iowa and then some! They got orders pouring IN the wazoo, wrapping like a ball of yarn INSIDE of it and then flowing OUT of it. That’s why they’d started calling people in from the waiting list for “evaluation”. He had gotten the call Saturday morning that he’d have to prepare his specialty live for them on Monday. When he’d said that might not be enough time, they said to do the best he could and make sure to wear something tight. Something told him his baking skills would be the last thing on their minds. Thank God he’d been Crossfitting…….

They had all the standard ingredients there and they were supposed to bring in their own special ingredients to suit said dish. Since there were only two available spots, he knew everyone would be doing their most extravagant, complicated dishes to make an impact but he knew better. Make your best dish and add some extra something or others later. No Baked Alaska or Chocolate Soufflé for him, he was making his signature dish, Door County Cherry Pie.

He was paired up to share a kitchen with a girl with bright orange hair, pretty brown eyes……and a tight green tank top. Focus. They began baking and everything was going fine. The cherries were a mix of sweet and tart, the pie crust was smooth but not breaking and everything was going his way. Problem was it was going everyone else’s way, too. Everybody, including the girl working beside him who was making some kind of apple cake, was hard and serious at work and/or even farther ahead than he was. He glanced over at the judges and they looked at him, bored. So, naturally……he panicked.

He quickly got up to do something, anything to look hard at work like the rest but ended up tripping over his own feet and, acting on instinct, grabbed at the first thing he could. Unfortunately, that “thing” happened to be the orange haired girl. She let out a shriek as he dragged he over to him. After a series of thrashes and attempts to untangle each other they ended up with Seth bending her backwards over a counter, bodies pressed up against each other, breathing heavily, lips millimeters away from touching and staring into each other’s wide eyes. The room went silent as felt many pairs of eyes watching them. She finally broke the tension by saying in a thick Irish accent, “Y-you’ve gah cake baher on yer cheek,” before slowly whipping it off with her thumb and giving him a shy, blushing smile as a cooking timer went off.

It was the most sexual experience he’d ever had……. he really hoped she hadn’t noticed.

No, she was too busy tearing up as they realized that timer was signifying the end of the baking time and both of their dishes were done but…. were very very bland compared to the others. He gave her an apologetic smile as they packed up their supplies and she returned it with a reassuring one of her own. He felt horrible not only ruining his chances but hers as well, her dessert looked quite tasty……that is until they were stopped in the hall by the owner and head judge, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, telling them that they had the jobs if they wanted them!

“Your desserts were bland looking but they were absolutely delicious….and so was that chemistry,” He said with a sly smile. Both he and the orange haired looked at each other confused. “Oh, the baking and appearance are very important, obviously, but there is a reason we asked if you were bisexual…. you ARE bisexual, right?” They shook their heads rapidly. “Good! It’s just that it’s been proven that if the customers believe that you are ready, willing and able to have sex with every other extremely attractive member of our bakery staff as well as themselves, they’ll want to come in for more and subsequently buy more! And that little performance you put on in there was definitely hot, I almost believed you were gonna go at it right there or at least make out. Honestly, I was disappointed….”

 **“WE COU’ MAKE OU RIGH’ NOE, EF YOU LIKE!!!”** Seth flinched thinking she was gonna jump him, maybe this girl was too much for him, but luckily Hunter just laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, no, I’ve seen enough you’re both hired! See you Monday!” “See you then,” they yelled excitedly. They stared silently at each other before laughing and wildly hugging. “Oh, hey I don’t know your name.” She stuck out her hand and smiled saying, “Becky.” He took it and replied, “Seth.” “Nice tah meet you, Seth, see you Munday!!!!” She ran off and Seth couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he helped make that joy and excitement happen. Speaking of excitement, he had to make a quick bathroom stop to pour some cold water over his.

Who knows? Maybe he’ll find someone here to help him with that problem next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: HE WILL!!!!!!!!! ;)  
> Next chapter will 100% include smut......no.....freaking......shit.....  
> Hope you enjoyed and please comment and kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is pretty, bisexual and can bake one helluva tasty dessert.  
> Lucky for him those are the requirements needed to work at "Flambe Bakery", the most popular bakery in all of Iowa and his dream job.  
> Little did he know that said bakery would bring him amazing friends, life changing escapades and help teach him about life and himself.  
> So, will Seth help raise the bakery to new heights? Maybe!  
> Will he find the recipe to make the ULTIMATE PIE???? Possibly!  
> Will his virginity remain intact? NOPE!!!!  
> Find out this and more on: THE PRETTIEST LITTLE BAKERY IN IOWA!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Becky get a welcoming party!  
> One where Seth celebrates by meeting most of his fellow bakers  
> and then has an intimate celebration of another kind with one of them later. ;)

Simply entering the bakery was so stressful that Seth was tempted to ask Becky to hold his hand. Somehow, he figured that would be inappropriate.

Tonight wasn’t a night for stress. No! That therapy requiring pain would be happening tomorrow morning. Right now he and Becky were walking into a “Welcome to the Flambé family!” party, which he assumed would be like a welcoming party to a Fraternity/Sorority house. Sadly though, if that were true, that would mean the first day would be full of hazing for both him AND his orange haired partner in crime. Oh well, she seemed quite strong and he wasn’t THAT much of a wimp himself what with his insane workout schedule. They’d be fine…. he hoped.

Becky looked unfairly good. Like a goddess, a vision in a bright, white floor length gown. Of course, when he tried to convey these words all that came out was, “D-d-um you look great!” Smooth. She gave him another blushing, sweet smile and did a twirl for him like a little girl, it was very cute. She quickly placed her hands confidently on her hips, looked him up and down and said, “Well, yer lookin’ vary handsome dere yerself! Lookin’ to git laid, are ya?” There’s the wild girl he…...just met.

He blushed hard at that. “Of course not! It’s just a welcoming party and on the first day? I would never…” “Easy, easy dere,” she giggled at his ruffled exterior, “I was jus’ messin’ wit you, bu’ you gotta expect tha’ kinda thing here, doncha? I mean, bein’ bi is a freakin’ rule!” It did cross his mind that it was a weird and very questionable rule for a bakery to have, but if it could get him 1/3 of the way closer to getting an amazing job than being bi had another perk. “Well, enuf of this jabbering about, let’s git in dere an pardy!!!!” With that she took off inside and he was forced to clamber in after her. Here goes nothing.

The first thing he noticed was the beauty that was the bakery. A creamy, white color that almost seemed like the entire place was covered ceiling to floor in icing. Engravings of desserts of every kind were carved along the walls and additional statues of human desserts were placed in every corner. (The Lemon Meringue Pie Man was his favorite.) But the piece de resistance was the mural of heaven, made entirely of desserts, painted along the entirety of the ceiling. It was…...majestic. So gloriously beautiful he felt himself tear up a little at the mere sight of it. Yes, he was dramatic but…..God Jesus….

The next thing he noticed were the people. Good. Fucking. Lord. The people. Imagine the people who used to get you more turned on than a lamp you can’t turn off. All of them. In all their sexual glory……they…..are the last chicken in the store compared to these adonizes. I mean my god. He’d always prided himself on not feeling inadequate next to most people but God damn if he wasn’t feeling that way now. He would’ve crossed his legs if he weren’t trying desperately to feign confidence. The women alone were causing him to feel weak in the knees.

Two blondes (one short with big beautiful eyes and multicolored hair tips and one tall with long legs that could kill you with one look) had dragged a bewildered Becky away from a very aggressively sexual brunette man whose voice was deep enough to be felt from where he was standing. He seemed to be unable to stop swaying his hips (which he 100% didn’t stare at like a starving man at a ham sandwich) and was only halted in his pursuit of the Irish girl by a blonde woman in a suit (sorry a very pretty man) who seemed to be hanging on him like a devoted (and jealous) boyfriend.

He drifted away from the drama to the two human versions of Satan himself/herself. He could swear he was going to Hell just looking at them they looked so much like two stereotypical Devils. One the epidemy of tall, dark and handsome in his all black suit and tied back long, dark hair. (He had to pause to wipe the drool off his face and regain his composure before moving onto the woman) She was wearing a bright red dress, even brighter red lipstick and had the biggest chest he’d ever seen in his life. They couldn’t possibly be real and they were very……intimidating…. He couldn’t even be turned on by them they were so unnaturally big. It was more a stare of horrified curiosity he was giving her than anything else.

He talked to all of them briefly. The two blondes were gushing over his hair and how much they’d love to dye half of it blonde for him, (he politely declined) the hip swaying man and his lovely boyfriend kept going on and on about conspiracy theories he pretended to understand but really didn’t (and hoped it would stay that way). He wished he could remember what the Devil’s stereotypes were saying but he was distracted (terrified) by the two watermelons she was kindly giving a home to under her dress and his voice was so deep and seductive he was trying with all his might not to offer him his soul. It was amazing.

Then…. HE appeared. “Es tut uns leid, sorry I’m late, traffic.” The most attractive-at-first-sight hunk of man he’d ever seen in his entire life and then some, he was sure. “Dean sends his apologies,” ok he saw at least five people roll their eyes, “But he couldn’t attend la soiree due to…..indigestion.” Dean? Who’s Dean? Oh, who cares, he is in the presence of a centerfold from one of the secret magazines he hid under his bed in high school when he was…. figuring things out. “Well, hello there.” His heart stopped.

He hesitated before looking into his warm eyes and even warmer smile and felt all his anxiety and fear melt away. “H-hi, I’m Seth Rollins,” he shakily said as he felt the handsome man grab his and shake it like he meant it. What a grip…..why did THAT turn him on? “Schön dich zu treffen, Seth, my name is Antonio Cesaro but my friends call me Cesaro or Tony.“ He took Seth’s face in his hands and placed a kiss on both cheeks before returning his gaze into Seth’s eyes and whispered huskily, “I would very much like for you to be one of those friends, mio caro.“ He’d never felt more aroused, warm and safe, no offence to Becky but....wow.

They talked for the rest of the party about his hometown in Switzerland, how he had been so in love with the art of pastry making throughout his whole life from his mother that he’d been sought after by Flambé because of his talents (and obviously not just that, damn this man was gorgeous). Seth then told him all about his life here in Iowa and how he’d used pie making to distract himself from his parents failed marriage and the infamous divorce. He actually got too caught up in the story and actually began to tear up at the bad memories. Cesaro quickly put a halt to that by lifting his face up to his and wiping the tears away. He softly whispered, “Non piangere, don’t cry, young one,” before placing a warm, sweet kiss on his lips.

This lead to another and another, which lead to a steamy make out session, to them in Tony’s car driving fast interspersed with hot kissing and intimate touching and leading them finally to his house and onto his bed. They were kissing passionately and before he knew it they were rolling around on his bed, completely naked. He was so excited that he only realized what was about to happen when he saw Tony’s lube covered, gigantic, monster of a cock about to be shoved inside him.

“W-w-wait!!” Tony stopped instantly and looked into his eyes with a deep concern. “I’m sorry but I don’t think……it won’t…..fit…..” He knew he was blushing and he felt like such a child but it was his first time and he was very scared. Tony seemed to pick up on that and asked, “Seth, be honest with me, are you a virgin?” Seth hesitated before shaking his head, yes, and instead of being met with judgment or annoyance he was met with the warm familiar comforting smile he was met with earlier, one he trusted like he was a longtime friend, and…..everything was ok.

He knew this was what he wanted to do and this was who he wanted to do it with. He placed a hot kiss on his smiling mouth before Tony asked, “Are you sure?” Without hesitation he shook his head, yes, and felt Tony place his finger against his tight entrance. He slowly moved around and inside of his hole occasionally brushing against his prostate, making him whimper joyfully. Soon two and three fingers were inside him and after some initial discomfort he soon moaning with pleasure and backing his ass onto his fingers. He didn’t want it to end but after a chuckle from Tony (and a word in French that he didn’t understand but was very sure meant “eager”) he removed them and placed his cock against his newly opened entrance.

“Ready?” Tony’s deep, sexy voice calming him further he replied with, “Yes, please.” After another warm chuckle he said, “Bien, let’s begin,” and entered him. The pain was excruciating and forced an agonizing scream from his throat and tears from his eyes. Tony began to slowly stroke his hair and whisper comforting sounding words in different languages to him and he entered him more and more. The warmth and comfort he felt from Tony made the experience easier and easier to get through. “Alright, I’m going to move now,” it began to hurt slightly again as he began to thrust inside of him but soon was replaced with a rush of pure pleasure.

He moaned against the mouth that’d been placed passionately on his and grasped onto the bedsheets below him. Tony matched his moans with groans and grunts of ecstasy as he felt the virginal hole of Seth clench around him tightly. He’d always felt good about comforting and calming a virgin through their deflowering and this part was his reward. It was a good trade. After some acrobatics he’d mastered over the years, he’d maneuvered Seth into the missionary position so he could look at him while he made love to him. He loved watching the joy and pleasure in the eyes of his lovers, too.

Seth ran his hands and nails down Tony’s muscular back as he bit into Seth’s shoulder and thrusted into him with the passion and need of an animal in heat. This was the best moment of his life, he felt safe, warm, sexy and passionate as he made love for the first time. He always dreamed it’d be like this and it was becoming a reality. Tony turned up the heat even further by beginning to speak rapidly in a mixture of different languages while he thrusted harder and harder. It didn’t matter if he didn’t understand, it sounded like the most amazing thing in the world and it was bringing him closer and closer to his first sex induced climax. He was ready.

Without warning, everything went white and his orgasm ripped through him and he began shooting his load all over Tony’s stomach. He clenched down hard on his cock and caused him to thrust up violently into Seth one last time, biting into his shoulder and causing himself and Seth to moan loudly in pure unadulterated joy. They laid on each other, panting heavily, for about five minutes before they sat up with warm happy smiles on their faces. They kissed and lightly touched each other before they laid down and Tony wrapped his strong, muscular arm around the younger man’s waist. Seth smiled and sighed happily to himself before succumbing to a long blissful sleep.

He was pretty sure that he was going to like this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I'm quite QUITE fond of Cesaro, but FYI he's not going to be Seth's main love interest.  
> I just wanted to give him a warm, pleasant first time with an experienced, sexy man.  
> Cesaro just feels like he'd be a very giving, comfortable teacher/lover and Seth deserves that.  
> He's been a good boy. :)  
> Next chapter will delve deeper into the other staff members.  
> Pun very much intended. ;)
> 
> Becky in white dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2d/18/40/2d184081e0746e288727b167cca47c03--fashion-photo-becky-lynch.jpg
> 
> Seth in black suit: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fe/1e/a6/fe1ea6d0827d22edc25c5e3f11203502--ren-ninja.jpg
> 
> Roman in black suit: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=114742730
> 
> Nikki Bella in red dress: https://s10.postimg.org/m388czl3d/04_NIKKI_03102014_MB_0363-wip1.jpg
> 
> Cesaro in dark gray suit: http://pm1.narvii.com/6239/ee4f39fe14c323ff4cb71c7b6b797f938b8e0865_hq.jpg


End file.
